rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarlightAT/Episode 6 Reactions
Okay so this is my first review so please be patient with me. I have noticed a lot of people disappointed in the animation and fight scenes in general so I would like to give my thoughts on it. The fight between Yang and the Bears was pretty realistic. Going by the fact that Yang fought ALL HUMANS in her trailer, these are monsters so of course she isn't gonna have the same power or speed as she did with humans since they are technically weaker than monsters. Though she did manage to use the recoil of the gauntlets to cause the bear to fly backwards as she uses the recoil herself to beat the living crap out of it to the point the forces all collide and send the bear plummeting through trees. I know several people have been complaining about the animation and honestly I can't find what's going wrong. I will admit i have NO sense in animation and I have watched it over again and again so maybe I am blind and I need someone to point it out for me, but I don't think the animation is all that bad and I don't understand why people are making a fuss over it. Yes there are a TONE of inconsistencies but RT is noticing these and fixing them up before posting the episodes on Youtube. Albiet not all of them are fixed as of yet but the DVD/Blu-Ray version is going to be fixed, as usual. The part where Ruby sliced up the tree, I didn't hear a gunshot (Though that could be me because I had earphones on to hear the dialogue better and one side is ging out possibly) and the blade of Crescent Rose is EXTREMELY sharp so i don't think that's improboably to think Ruby can slice up a tree with little issue since the girl is pretty strong herself. Ren's fight...awesome. I will admit the sounds the gun made sounded like he was firing lasers instead of bullets, hough this may tie into dust and the Aura that was mentioned. Also...why the heck is everyone complaining about Yang's voice!? I don't understand!!! Barbara is doing good with her voice! The voice acting is not amateurish, its not gridning to listen too, so why are there still people complaining about it!? Sorry that was more of a rant... I only pointed out some things people don't agree with and defended them so now its time for my review. As usual, awesome! We are getting into the story and the fighting. Of course it may not be great 24/7 but you never know. Perosnalities begin to clash with Ruby and Weiss. And i will admit, Ruby was in the wrong on this one due to leaving her teammate so quickly and then not paying attention ot her surroundings which caused Weiss to chew her out. Perhaps Ruby couldn't see everything and thought Weiss was in danger and wanted to help her but truth is she made a mistake. But that's good. Ruby has flaws just like everyone else and thats what helps make a good chaarcter. Her innocence is being percieved as recklessness since she just jumped into the fight with a flash step of sorts and was ready to fight. That "No fear of death" part of her was established right here. Alright Jaune I am calling it, you are the defender of the group and you will have a MASSIVE FORCE FIELD that will someday be able to cover the entire school. Come on you saw how that cut healed when Pyrrha unlocked his Aura and how she commented on him having a lot of it....makes me wonder if Ren will help the poor guy control it. Speaking of that....WTF Arc Family? You didn't teach your son about this, something as important as Aura? What did you not teach him how to fight also? It could be that Jaune didn't pay attention but seein as he is going into a business where his life is at stake, I would think otherwise or his family just shoved him into the school. Either way...we need to see what Jaune is capable of. Okay i am done. I will accept criticism since i am new and need it to improve. Category:Blog posts